Beautyhunt
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: Parody of Manhunt as Lola Loud was trick by Lindsey sweetwater by telling her to committed murders WARNING: Blood and gruesome include I don't the Loud house


BeautyHunt

It was midnight at Royal woods and inside the loud house the loud family are asleep inside the twins room we Lana Loud sleeping like a dog and another twin name Lola Loud sleeping on her princess bed until a voice called her up.

"Wake up Lola… An unfamiliar female voice said through her head as Lola woke up a bit

"Who's there?" Lola Asked as she got up

"Me I am the one talking to you on this earpiece on your ear." The voice come from the earpiece on Lola's left ear she tried to pull the earpiece from her ear but the voice from the earpiece said

'HEY!" "I did not tell you to remove this earpiece you see I am trying to help you Lola…" The voice said again

"But it's late can you help me later whoever you are in this earpiece?" Lola asked again

"Oh you will sleep and plus it's 11: 25 P.M so you'll have a lot of time to do some work for me and I promise you after that work you done for me I will give you a pink teddy bear as an exchange." The voice said.

"Alright deal where should we start?" Lola asked

"First put your daily cloths on and go outside." The voice said

Lola put her daily dress on like she was told to and went outside and waited for some instructions that the voice from the earpiece on Lola's ear have.

"Okay first did you see a person over there?" The voice asked as Lola saw the person the voice was talking about as she saw a man standing reading a newspaper

"What should I do?" Lola asked

"First get a knife it's inside the garbage bin." The voice instructed her as Lola grabbed the knife from the garbage bin.

"And now go walk up behind him and kill him." The voice said sinisterly

Lola slowly walk behind the man and quickly jump on him and strangle his neck and when the man scream Lola slashes the knife right into the man's face 3 times and now he is dead as Lola was covered with blood as the body of the man (than Lola just killed) fell on the ground.

"EW DSIGUSTING!" Lola shouted in disgust as she'd puke

"OH get used to it and now let's continue go to the other block of your neighborhood." The voice told her as Lola went to the other block from her house as she was told to do.

Once she made few blocks from her house the voice through her earpiece speak again.

"You see those two people there?" The voice asked as Lola saw two people are having a conversation.

"Okay here is the tip but first get that wrench and I'll explain the instructions." The voice told her as Lola see the wrench and pick it up.

"Okay if you're targets are stick together then you must hide in the darkest shadows and try to make some noises to lure one of your target go where you make noise once you're right behind your target without anyone else's sight go for the kill." The voice had instructed her again.

Lola hid through the shadows and uses the wrench to cause noise and lures one man where Lola was hiding when the man stared at the shadows where Lola was hiding she takes deep breaths and feeling nervous knowing she would get caught but she knew that the shadows was the best option to hide. Once the man turn around Lola quickly attack the man with the wrench as she swing the wrench right into the man's leg as the man scream and fell on the ground in pain and Lola hits the man's face by swinging the wrench into his head! And now the man was dead and he's head was blown up.

"You're getting a hang of this." The voice said as Lola walk up the other person and slowly walk behind him and

WHACK!  
Lola hit the man in the back and

WHACK!  
She hit again but this time in the leg and the man fell on the ground whimpering in pain and

WHACK!

Lola hit the man's head with the wrench hard enough that would hit his brain and now dead and blood came out from his face

"Good now go to where the bikers hangout is at the warehouse and I have surprise for you Lola loud." The voice said sinisterly again as Lola travel her next destination

FEW MOMENTS LATER AT THE WAREHOUSE  
Once Lola made it to the warehouse she spot some group of bikers hanging around until the voice through her earpiece called out again and said…

"Okay listen up these guys are packing heat but if you want to play their little game then you got one you see that gun on your right? Pick It up." The voice said again as Lola saw the gun and pick it up

"Okay now I want you shoot those guys and remember shot them in the head!" The Voice said.

Now Lola took an aim at the biker's head with the gun as she

BANG!  
All of the bikers saw their friend got shot in the head as the body fell on the ground and before they react

BANG!  
Again Lola shot another biker on the head thus killing him quick and the other bikers bring out their guns and read to attack but before they could

BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Lola shot three bikers on the heads and they fell down dead and all of the blood came out of their heads

"Good now get inside and take good care the rest of these bikers until you reach the surprise I've been wanted to show you." The voice said again as Lola went inside and the closed the warehouse door behind her.

Once Lola was inside she saw some of Bikers are inside the warehouse that she was inside there too. Lola quickly hide in nearby shadows and saw a flammable barrel behind too bikers as she bring out her gun and shoot the flammable barrel thus and it explode on the two bikers as it causes fire. The bikers react this and one of them bring out the fire extinguisher and put out the flames once that was done the bikers put out their guns and ready to attack. Lola quickly shows herself and quickly shoots every biker around her as she was too quick for the bikers to react as she killed 6 of them in front of her. Once she was done Lola noticed her gun was out of ammo and she pick another small gun from the dead bikers she just killed and went upstairs to kill more.

Lola went upstairs and notice there was another biker at the hallway so she quickly hid under the shadows as the biker walk pass her but did not see her. When the biker stop Lola notice a baseball bat and she pick up the bat and

WHACK!  
Hit the man right in the leg as he fell on the ground before he could recover…

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Lola whacked the man in the head 3 times until he dies and of course more blood come out of his face.

Lola dropped the bat and proceeded and when she slowly walks down the hallway she was caught by another biker and said…

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" Wait a minute is that a gun in your hand?" The biker asked as Lola was about to panic but before she could the voice through her earpiece called her out.

"He spotted you kill him!" Lola quickly killed the man who just caught her and he dies

"Good now continue your job and you'll get that teddy bear." The voice said as Lola sigh in frustration and continue

Once Lola made it to another room of the warehouse she spotted two bikers holding assault rifles

"Oh yeah there was bomb on your left get it." The voice instructed her again and again as Lola saw the bomb which turns out to be a grenade she pick it up and said

"Okay now stayed back and throw the grenade at them." The voice said again

And then Lola stayed back and hid in the shadow and threw the grenade at the two bikers and…

BOOM!

The grenade blow the two bikers up and their dead

"Very good Lola now the surprise was inside that door open up the lights and I'll tell you next!"

Lola opened up the lights and went to the room of the door and saw was a video tape and a VHS above the TV  
"Okay now put the video tape inside the VHS and enjoy…" The voice said as the voice made another sinister chuckle and it makes Lola's spine shiver a bit

Lola grabbed the video tape and placed it on the VHS and watched video the video starts at her and Lana's bedroom until then three figures at her age broke in and break every beauty stuff Lola has! Lola was shocked in horror to see that the figures destroy everything Lola had won every single pageant not until then the figure walk up the screen and revealed her identity and It was Lindsey sweetwater!  
"You see Lola I am all the beauty you need now!" The voice through her earpiece was the voice of Lindsey sweetwater Lola growl in anger as she threw her earpiece on the ground and stomp it and turn it into few pieces

"So it was you all along Lindsey and think again as you will remember what happens if you make Lola mad!" Lola shouted in anger

And then Lola saw a chainsaw that was small enough for her size to carry it she smirked as she just prepared for revenge

AT LINDSEY'SHOUSE

Lindsey was at her bedroom she was smirking evilly that she had manipulate Lola loud into committing murders while she hire some kids at her age to go to her room and destroy her beauty stuff.

Just then she heard the sound of a chainsaw cutting through her door she quickly turn around and someone barged in and it was Lola loud carrying a chainsaw with blood all over her due to how much murders she committed Lindsey bring out her gun and aim at Lola

"Stay back Lola!" "One more step then you're screwed" Lindsey said

"You made me became a monster you made me to be covered with nasty blood and you… RUINED ME!" Lola shouted in anger

Lindsey was about to shoot Lola with the gun but before she could Lola quickly throw a brick at Lindsey's gun thus making her to drop it before she could react and get the gun Lola quickly ran up to her and uses the chainsaw to cut her stomach causing her to scream in pain as her guts and blood dripping as she knelt down in pain as well

"Lola I made you!" Lindsey begged for mercy but Lola drives the chainsaw right into her face killing her and lodges the chainsaw at her back leaving it stick it.

"This is what happens you make Lola mad Lindsey sweetwater!" Lola shouted at the dead body of Lindsey as she kicked the body and walked out and never looked back

THE NEXT MORNING

"Breaking news there was murders have been happening around the city and the witnesses said that they heard some gunfire and explosion inside the warehouse and most shocking is that the sweetwater family have been killed and the 2nd place of beauty pageant name Lindsey sweetwater was also killed as well this Royal woods news signing off!"  
After the loud family watch the news they were shock (All except Lola) But Lola pretends to be shock so everyone will not get suspicious

"Damn that sucks!" Lynn loud Jr. said

"I know but I can't believe someone did this!" Lana loud said

THE END


End file.
